Ladies' War
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info You are now pretty famous in the social circle of Finsel, and a War is around the corner. Let the battle begin! Objective Beat Lynna in the Beauty Contest at the Jorcastle Ball. Rewards EXP +3800 Diamond +100 Touch of Rose x1 Notes Accepting the quest gives you the dress Sweet Girl. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from someone named Melisa entitled "To honorable you" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, maybe you don't know who I am, and of course, you don't have to. I...just want to say something. And you happen to be a good listener. From the first time I saw you at the ball, I have known that you are a hottie that would make men mad and women jealous - and please forgive me for using this word - it's inelegant, but there is no better description. As for Lady Lynna and the Lady of War... Sorry, I'm too happy when I'm writing this. I have to control myself... Ahem! Although I couldn't rival her, I'm really happy that you won! The enemy of my enemy is my friend! I will keep watching you! Looking forward to your performance at the ball! - Meslia Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: You are getting more and more invitations these days. Well done. Magda: Hmm... More and more people greet me at the ball. Feels like everyone knows me already. Eliza: I'm afraid soon you'll have to do that... Magda: What is that? Eliza: Ladies' War. Magda: War? Eliza: You should have had this feeling already. Sometimes a noble lady would approach you arrogantly... Magda: Yes! And size me up openly! Eliza: What's more, she would fiddle with her hair to perfectly reveal her diamond ring or sapphire earring... Magda: Yes! Sometimes she would drop her handkerchief on purpose to draw attention to the pearls on her dance shoes. Eliza: This is the Ladys' Battle. Magda: If it's like that... I think I can win! Eliza: You were just an insignificant newcomer, so most of your opponents are quite weak... As your fame spreads, more and more noblemen will have their eyes on you... You will become a true enemy of those noble ladies and the battle will get fiercer and fiercer. Magda: To keep a good relation with them, should I lose the battle on purpose? Eliza: No, you must win! Win it beautifully! The winner of a ball is like a lion. You will enjoy the best part of the prey while losers only have your leftover. Magda: ...That sounds imposing... Eliza: Here is an invitation to the Jorcastle family's ball. Do you know Miss Lynna from the Jorcastle family? Magda: That name does ring a bell... Eliza: This invitation is your first admission ticket. Magda: Admission ticket? Eliza: Your admission ticket to officially join the Ladys' Battle. Magda: So Miss Lynna deems me as her opponent...? Eliza: ...That's right. Bring this dress and set out. I hope it brings you all the luck, my child. Magda: Such a beautiful dress... Thank you, mom. I won't lose. Story Chat 2 Magda: The Jorcastle Family's ball is very stylish... (I wonder where Miss Lynna is...) Lynna: The hillbilly over there! Magda: ...Ah? Lynna: Hillbilly! Magda: Err... Are you Miss Lynna? Lynna: Of course. Do you know why I called you over? Magda: Err... Emm... Lynna: How dare a shabby girl like you hope to get anywhere? What are you wearing? A curtain?! I really don't understand why people like you. You- um- nouveau riche? Downfallen noble? Actually, the word hick is the best for you! (One step forward) I hate hillbillies that don't know their place like you! : Story Root 2 : Magda: ...I lost... : Lynna: Oh-ha-hah! I knew you are not a match to me. Hillbilly, get lost! : Lawrence: Right. Lady Hillbilly, the exit is that way. Help yourself. : Magda: (If failed at the beauty contest, change your outfit according to Miss Lynna's strengths and you might have a big chance of winning.) : Ends Story Root 1 Lynna: Ah! Why! I will... Lawrence: Calm down! Miss Lynna, calm! Lynna: Lawrence, let go of me! Lawrence: Miss Lynna, revenge is a dish best served cold. Many people are watching! Lynna: ...Humph! Magda: Phew... Thank goodness... Ah? Lawrence: Do you think it is time to relax? Magda: (He's sizing me up!) Lawrence: Flat dressing, flat taste. Flat figure, and flat face. So, Lady Ellenstein the Flat, Lawrence greets you. Magda: (He was saluting, yes. But why I had the feeling that he was despising me...) Lawrence: How come Lady Ellenstein the mediocrity beat the jewel of the Jorcastles. Guess it would be a breaking news for Finsel tomorrow. Quite proud of yourself, aren't you? Laugh and enjoy while you can. Magda: ... Though you seem to disregard me... Magda Ellenstein greets you, Mr. Laurence. May you enjoy yourself at the ball. Lawrence: Humph! Magda: Phew...... finally. (Don't know why Lady Lynna hates me so much......) (Whatever. I won.) This is too ostentatious if I continue to stay here. I'd better return... Story Chat 3 Eliza: He-heh... Take a look at this, Magda. Magda: This is... A bouquet? And a pair of new gloves? Gorgeous! Eliza: It came from the biggest tailor shop in town with your name on it. The note came along reads... It would be a great honor for us if Lady Ellenstein could wear this pair of gloves to the ball. Magda: Wow... They want me to advertise the shop? Eliza: This is a reward for winning the beauty contest. Everyone in Finsel's social circle knows about this elegant, fashionable lady from the Ellenstein family. Whatever you wear will become the trend for others to follow. Very well done, Magda. Magda: Hmm... Eliza: Our Ellensteins will continue to improve our social status! Dress yourself up to associate with more key figures, gather more intelligence, and earn yourself a bigger stage! Magda: (Key figures, intelligence, and a bigger stage... Are these all?) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 1